2014 Formula One Season
The '2014 Formula One Season '''will be the 65th season of the FIA Formula One World Championship. The season will see the introduction of the more fuel efficient and environmentally friendly 1.6 litre V6 turbo charged engines replacing the previous 2.4 litre V8 engines used in the previous season. 2014 will see the first time since 1988 in which turbo charged cars are used in the sport. Teams and Drivers Entry List All the teams who competed in are due to compete in 2014, as long as there is agreement on the Concorde Agreement signed at the beginning of 2013. Currently, Fernando Alonso is contracted to , Jenson Button and Sergio Pérez are contracted to , Lewis Hamilton and Nico Rosberg hold contracts with , Charles Pic is contracted to and Sebastian Vettel is contracted to . will have a new engine supplier, after choosing not to renew their contract with . This leaves Cosworth with no customer teams in 2014. will switch from engines to as of 2014. The engines used by team will be rebranded under the name. will switch to engines. ;Provisional Entry List ''Note: This entry list is based on contracts currently held between Teams, Drivers, Engine Suppliers and the FIA. It is subject to change. All engines 1.6 litre V6 Turbocharged Caterham F1 Team |constructor = -TBA |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = |firstdriver = Charles Pic |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = |seconddriver = TBA |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Scuderia Ferrari |constructor = |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = |firstdriver = Fernando Alonso |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = |seconddriver = TBA |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Sahara Force India F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = |firstdriver = TBA |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = |seconddriver = TBA |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Lotus F1 Team |constructor = -TBA |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = |firstdriver = TBA |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = |seconddriver = TBA |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Marussia F1 Team |constructor = -TBA |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = |firstdriver = TBA |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = |seconddriver = TBA |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} McLaren Mercedes |constructor = |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = |firstdriver = Jenson Button |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = |seconddriver = Sergio Pérez |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Mercedes AMG Petronas F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = |firstdriver = Lewis Hamilton |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = |seconddriver = Nico Rosberg |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Infinti Red Bull Racing |constructor = |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = |firstdriver = Sebastian Vettel |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = |seconddriver = TBA |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Sauber F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = |firstdriver = TBA |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = |seconddriver = TBA |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Scuderia Toro Rosso |constructor = |chassis = |tyre = |engine = Energy F1-2014 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = |firstdriver = TBA |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = |seconddriver = TBA |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Williams F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = |firstdriver = TBA |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = |seconddriver = TBA |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Dates Drivers Confirmed Changes Results of the World Motor Sport Council meeting on June 28 Sporting Regulations * Engine suppliers may supply a maximum of four teams with engines. * A penalty points system will be introduced, in which if a driver accumulates more than twelve points he will be subject to a one-race ban. The number of points a driver may receive for an infringement ranges between one and three points. * A procedure for a driver to be given a chance to give back any advantage he may have gained by leaving the track has been adopted. * Four two-day mid-season tests are allowed. As a 'trade-off', the number of promotional days is reduced from eight to two and the young driver is removed, in addition to a reduced amount of wind-tunnel testing and work to reduce costs and to allow teams to potentially share wind tunnels. * Testing of the new power units will be allowed in January 2014. * For safety reasons, all personnel working on a car in a race pit stop will be required to wear head protection. * Each driver will be provided with an extra set of tyres for use in the first 30 minutes of the first practice session to encourage teams to go out on track. * A set of regulations are to be implemented to govern the use of the new power units. Each driver may use maximum five a season without penalty. Usage of extra power units will require the driver to begin from the pit lane. Any changes of individual elements above the permitted five will result in a ten-place grid penalty. * No manufacturer will be allowed to homologate more than one power unit during the homologation period between 2014–2020. * Gearboxes must last for six consecutive races, rather than the current five. * No car may use more than 100kg of fuel for the race, monitored by the use of an FIA approved fuel flow meter. * The pit lane speed limit, set at 60 km/h (37 mph) for practice and 100 km/h (62 mph) for the race (Melbourne, Monaco and Singapore use 60 km/h for the whole event), will be standardized at 80 km/h (50 mph) for the whole event, except for Melbourne, Monaco and Singapore, who will stay at 60 km/h. Technical Regulations * Measures are to be put in place to stop the 'step' in noses being designed into cars. The tip of nose will be no more than 185 mm above the ground, in comparison to the 550 mm used in and . * The minimum weight limit has been increased by 5 kg to compensate for the heavier engine. * Electronic control of the rear brake circuit is permitted to ensure consistent braking whilst energy is recovered * Side impact structures will be more consistent, and be designed by the FIA so teams do not have to design their own. Cockpit rim structures will only be allowed to deflect by 5 mm instead of the current 20 mm. New engine details Notes Category:Formula One Seasons Category:2014 Formula One Season